W I T C H
by IndigoTwilight
Summary: Coming back to Russia, his homeland was the only way he was going to find answers about his reoccurring problem. A freak snowstorm has been going on for more than two weeks it has begun to worry people. A story is told. [Yaoi KaiTala]
1. Home

Coming back to Russia, his homeland was the only way he was going to find answers about his reoccurring problem. A freak snowstorm has been going on for more than two weeks it has begun to worry people. A story told. Yaoi Kai Tala

A/N: this came to me when I saw a book called the witch of Blackbird pond, which sucks I read the first 20 pages and stopped. But it gave me an idea even though the storyline is going to be completely different… even though I don't know the story line for that book. Oh well.

Don't own it.

W I T C H

Back home

* * *

On a morning in mid-September, a plane began to descend, slowly it came down from the sky small white flakes falling around it in front of a just rising orange sun.

The captain's voice came over the intercom and the passengers gathered their things and filled out. One person in particular got his bag from the overhead compartment and slowly walked down the isle to the front of the plane. The young boy carried a small carry-on bag with a tag with neat handwriting that read.

_Name: Kai Hiwatari  
From: Tokyo, Japan  
Destination: Moscow, Russia_

The young blue-haired boy walked out of the airport and wrapped his jacket around himself shielding him from the cold. He hailed a taxi and told him the address of his Aunt's estate. Every one with the Hiwatari name has a large sum of money including himself.

He looked out the window onto the snow-covered streets of the city people hastily walking to somewhere unknown to him, others walked in a slow pace holding hands with a lover. Kai sighed it has been much to long since he saw the busy town and beautiful planes of Russia.

Though the reason for being there was not such a treat. Lately, well most of his life, he has had strange things happen to him. On frequent occurrences has it had to do with fire, many times has he been questioned about them, yet he himself should be asking the questions.

The large Victorian looking house came into view and he readjusted the strap of his bag onto his shoulder and reached into his pocket and pulled out a few bills. He handed them to the driver and opened the door.

The wind blew harshly through his tangled hair, he face the other way to keep it out of his face. As he made his way up to the iron gate he observed the estate. It had an almost eerie feel to it on the edge of the city and close to a forbidden looking forest. He shifted his glance away from the wood and pressed the small square button on the intercom.

"Yes?" the voice of a servant came out of the speaker.

"I'm here to stay with my aunt Natalya"

"Its so good to hear from you Mr. Hiwatari"

* * *

A/N: first chapter done reveiw!


	2. Secret girl

A/N: second chapter!

* * *

W I T C H

* * *

Hiwatari secret

The large gates began to creek open slowly. Kai eyed them suspiciously before making his way inside the grounds. An interlocking brick path leads up to the large manor the grounds around it covered in permafrost an three inches of snow. At the door two servants stand.

"Its so good to see you again Mr. Hiwatari." An elder woman spoke.

"Its so nice to have a man in the house" the other one spoke taking his bag.

Indeed. My aunt's husband died many years ago. Although the public, or the authorities do not know the reason, only the Hiwatari clan knows. It was five years ago, leavening me at age twelve.

My aunt Natalya had married a man, whose name I can't recall, I had only met him on one occasion. But my grandfather the head of our family was not happy at all. This man came from a shabby family and did not deserve the Hiwatari name. He said.

And even though Natalya cried and begged we all knew what the outcome would be. He had been killed on a cold November morning. No one ever found his body. Knowing my grandfather I would be surprised if there was anything left.

There was something else, Natalya was pregnant, something I know my grandfather would not allow. So, in turn my aunt went into hiding. And for her and Kisa's sake I hope they are never found.

Kisa. One of the only women with the Hiwatari name, she is just a young girl, Probably only seven years old, she is a sweet little girl but I remember she cried allot, being an only child with no father at such a young age I cant really blame her.

I came into the large lobby. Most wood and gold with two large stair cases both leading to a different wing. A light clicking was heard and it didn't take long before I found out what it was. Kisa came running at me in her little white shoes and pretty dress. I felt a smile on my face. Something I haven't done in a long time.

She jumped up in my arms. "Kai! Kai! It's so good to see you! I missed you so much!"

I laughed; no one has ever been so ecstatic about my presence. "Its good to see you too. Were is your mother?" Kisa turned in my arms and pointed towards the staircase.

A woman stood at the head of the flight of steps with a light smile as she watched the two. "I'm so happy to see Kisa smile again." She tilted her head to the left and downcast her glance "it has been dark days. I fear he will find us some time soon"

She shook of her disheartened gaze. And returned her smile "what brings you here Kai?"

He shifted his glance from her "I just felt like getting back to Russia. See how you were doing" _lia_r his mind taunted. After seeing that she still has so much to concern about he felt it better to wait a while and see if it would happen again before worrying her. "I was beginning to resent those noisy streets of Tokyo"

"Well" she breathed "it is still very nice to see you again" she straitened up before she spoke again. "You room is in the west wing. One of the servants will show you the way."  
"Now if you will excuse me I have work to attend to"

Kai gave a sympathetic look before Kisa jumped down and grabbed his hand "this way to your room Kai! I asked mommy if you room could be near mine! It's right across the hall from my room! Isn't that great?" she smiled.

Kai nodded and went along with her. Up the stairs and to the right. Twists and turns and flights of stairs. He knew it was going to take a while to get around this place. Down a small hallway with a window at the end of it were four doors. One to the right was Kisa's the one directly to the left across the halls was his he guessed.

Kisa lead him into one of the mysterious doors "this is my playroom" she stated. It had looked like she hadn't been in there in a long time. A porcelain carousel horse was covered in a thing layer of dust, along with many other toys.

The sight made him feel uneasy. Jack in the boxes and marionettes forgotten but still with their exaggerated smiles and wide eyes. Along with Kisa's blank expression and monotonous voice.

The sound of footsteps came and one of the servants came up the stairs with his bag. Kai quickly closed the door and when to help the woman with his bag. She opened the door to his room and Kai prayed that its didn't look like the Playroom.

The room was very large but practically empty. Smoke blue colored walls ahead of them a huge window that reached the floor to the ceiling that opened like French doors was covered with thin white curtains.

Another window had a small window seat under it. Two other doors opposite on the bed were a closet and a bathroom he guessed. The maid put his bag on the king sized wooden four-poster bed and spread the curtains apart giving the view of the wood.

Kai gave a weary look at the window as the trees swayed in the wind, the snow weaving between the branches. The corners of the windows were thick with ice. Kai ran his fingers over in and it melted.

A drop of water raninfront of a thin figre that stood at the edge of the wood.

* * *

A/N: reveiw! 


	3. Who?

A/N: i totaly change the plot line within three minuts. this one is a little me serious on i will be hard to make the sequal but what ever. this one feature the witch.

W I T C H

Kai threw on his jacket and ran down the stairs two at a time. He flung open the doors. Sprinting out into the deep snow.

He ran fast. And the snow cut onto his face. 'There was something staring back at me from the woods' his mind raced. He felt the immense power that came off that forum. It called to me.

A flash of the four appeared in his mind. A lonely forum holding itself, a long white jacket swayed around it.

He skidded to a halt at the edge of the wood were know one stood. He walked up to spot were the person stood. The ground was frozen clear like diamonds. He ran his finger over the ice; it melted slowly under his touch.

His brow furrowed and he looked at his hand. The water was clouded and it swirled within itself and sparkled.

He froze solid. Someone's hand was on his shoulder. It spoke. "Why did you come back?" he turned around.

Kisa. She stood bare foot in her white night gown "You don't know what you did to me" her eyes were white and she didn't move. " I loved you. You broke my heart" this was not Kisa speaking. Her voice was strange.

"Kisa…" he dared to speak. The snow severed through the air quickly. "YOU BROKE MY HEART!" it screamed and slapped him in the face. It stung like frostbite.

"What's wrong with you!" he put his hand on her shoulders and shook her fiercely. The young girl coughed and wheezed for air roughly.

"Kai you hurting me." She cried. He immediately let go of the girl and she fell on to the snow. He looked at his hands eyes wide. There were white like paper and millions of cuts on them. "What's wrong Kai?" Her small words were lost to him. he got up and walked as fast as he could away from the woods.

"Kai wait up" Kisa called and hopped though the deep snow.

It took a minute for Kai to realize how dark it was. Snow still falling rapidly.

Kisa ran up and took his hand. "It was dinner time Kai" she said, "I went looking for you and you weren't there" she looked up at him "why did you come outside?"

Kai looked back at the woods "no reason"

He missed the slim shadow clutching the tree. Its nails deep into to the bark. Eyes flashing neon blue. "Don't you dare run from me again" its voice strained and angry. The snow fell like a sheet. It was gone again… not for long.

* * *

A/N: can you guess who 'it' is? Reveiw!


End file.
